When securing components with fasteners, the fasteners are typically provided separately from the components themselves and must be brought to the components using either an automated or manual process during assembly of the components. For example, when securing two components by a bolt, the two components are often first brought together in their final assembled positions, the bolt is then brought to the pre-assembled components, and lastly the bolt is inserted through respective apertures in the components and tightened to secure the components together.